Transformers: The Unicron Wars
by TimX7
Summary: Two moons of Cybertron. Both can bring life back, but one can also take it away. A whole new battle for Earth will begin. It's just a matter of who will emerge victorious.


Michael Bay has the rights to the Transformers movie. Hasbro owns the Transformers toyline. I only own the original characters, which include some original Transformers.

**Title: Transformers: The Unicron Wars**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: Two moons of Cybertron. Both can bring life back, but one can also take it away. A whole new battle for Earth will begin. It's just a matter of who will emerge victorious.**

**Chapter 1**

_Before the creation of Cybertron and our race. The All-spark created two moons for Cybertron. One was called Unicron and the other Primus. Over the years both moons rotated around Cybertron in peace. Until Unicron became corrupt. Then Primus expelled Unicron to the ends of the universe. Where Unicron slowly made it's way back, while eating any planet in sight. Primus guarded Cybertron to this very day, when it has detected Unicron's return..._

_Two moons both can bring life back but only one can take it away..._

**Camp Taji, Iraq**

A young woman about the age of twenty-five, with brown hair and brown eyes, sits in the back seat of a M1114 Military Police HMMWV. The rest of her unit piles into the HMMWV and into another one behind this one. Amber Jordan's unit is about ready to escort some Sheiks to a meeting. In hopes the United States military can restore in Iraq. Amber hopes her tour in Iraq is over. She wants to go back home to her two children and husband.

"Hey did you hear what happened?" Amber's best friend Samantha asked her. "Something just went down back home. Something about giant robots fighting each other or something. Can you actually believe that? They say it was connected to the Qatar invasion."

"Giant robots?" Amber asked with a smile on her face. "That is pretty far fetched."

The driver never did notice the Autobot insignia on the HMMWV's steering wheel. The convoy left the base and headed to the nearest village for the meeting.

---

Somewhere nearing the meeting place is a M1134 ATGM Stryker. This Stryker is using a hologram of a soldier to make people think some is driving it. On the Stryker's armor is the Decepticon insignia. It was soon joined by AH-64 Apache helicopter and a mechanical manticore.

"You know what we have to do." the Stryker said. "Find the Autobot and destroy it. Glory to Unicron!"

"Glory to Unicron!" the other two Decepticons said as they headed for the village.

Amber and Samantha waited outside with the rest of the unit. While their superior officers were inside for the meeting. Amber takes a drink of water from her cateen. She always did hate the humid temperature of the Middle East. How she longed to be back at her home in Texas. She didn't want to stay in this Hellhole any longer, but because of her tour being extended by a extra three months. She knows that she's stuck here. Trying to survive a war torn country that can't find peace and prosperity.

"This sucks." Samantha said.

"Tell me about it." Amber said in agreement.

"I'll be glad when our tour is over and we get to go home." Samantha said. "Want to come over my house when we get back and we can have a cook out?"

"I'll be glad too."

The unit didn't notice that insurgent forces have disguised themselves as citizens and infiltrated the meeting. As every one is talking, the insurgents plant several explosives around the building. Eventually they gathered in one room with the dentonator. The leader of this group said a word of prayer and readied the detonator.

"Allah be praised!"

Outside it was all in slow motion. There was a explosion that demolished the entire building and soon there were insurgents outside to clear the rest of the U.S. soliders. Amber and Samantha took cover behind the HMMWV Autobot, the one they rode in. They started firing but a insurgent threw a grenade at them. It landed between Amber and Samantha.

"Grenade!" Samantha shouted as she pushed Amber away. The grenade went off and killed Samantha.

"NOOOOO!" in a rage, Amber fired at Samantha's murderer and killed him. Continuing in her rage, Amber opened fire on the insurgents. Trying to kill as many she can till her clip ran dry. Despite the fact that she's been injured by the grenade.

When it did, she took cover to reload and that is when the fire fight took a unexpected turn. The manticore Decepticon, simply named Manticore, flew in and attacked the insurgents. Amber was beyond belief when she saw a mechanical manticore. Soon the Apache helicopter, Shockwave, opened fire on the survivors of her unit. Soon Sixshot, the Stryker, appeared and aimed it's machine gun at Amber. Amber thought she was going to die right there. She closed her eyes for the fatal bullet to come. But it never came. Instead the HMMWV that Amber was hiding behind transformed into a giant robot. Amber couldn't believe her eyes. What she thought was far fetched, was actually true. One was standing in front of her.

"Die Autobot!" Shockwave screamed as he fired a missle. The Autobot dodged and it hit Manticore instead.

"Retreat!" Sixshot orders. "Can you still fly Manticore?"

"No... but I can still run." Manticore said as he took off running, following Shockwave.

"We'll get you next time Autobot!" Sixshot reversed and the drove away.

The Autobot transformed back into a vehicle and opened a door for Amber.

"Can you still walk?" the Autobot asked.

"No, I still got hit by the blast of that grenade." Amber said.

"Hurry get in! We don't have much time!" the Autobot said. "Once their leaders find out that they haven't reported in, there will be more insurgents heading this way. We've got to get you to back to base."

Amber climbed into the back seat and laid down in the back. The Autobot closed the door after she got in and sped out of the village as fast as it could.

"What is your name?" Amber asked.

"Red Alert..." the Autobot said. "Don't thank me yet. You're bleeding pretty badly and we have to get you back before you bleed to death."

"May name is..."

"Sergeant Amber Jordan, I know." Red Alert said. "I've come here to find my commanding officer, Optimus Prime. In turn I landed here as soon as the battle in the United States has ended and the story about the Autobots was released. Don't worry Amber, your commanding officers know about me. They were sworn to keep me a secret. I had no choice but to reveal my exsistence to you."

"If you were supposed to be a secret. Then why are you reported on the news?"

"It wasn't I who was reported on the news. It was my fellow Autobots. Their secret is out and are accepted by you humans. But the Autobots still operate in secret. Because Earth is still in danger."

"In danger from what?"

"The Decepticons..."

---

Red Alert stopped and honked the horn to get some medical assistance. Once Amanda was taken out of Red Alert and then taken on a strecher to the medical tent, Red Alert left the area.

"I hope you live to go home Amber." Red Alert said to himself.

**Two years later...**

Unicron, the large planet sized moon of Cybertron, reaches the former nineth planet Pluto. It proceeds to open it's mouth and devour Pluto. Once Unicron is done eating, it sends a beam of purple light to Earth. The exact target is the resting place of Megatron and his small army of deceased Decepticons.

**Area 51**

"We're receiving a strange signal Ultra Magnus." said Kup, who transforms into a Dodge Ram pickup truck.

"Keep us updated Kup." Ultra Magnus said.

Area 51, the secret military base has finally been revealed to the public. As the base of operations of the Earth Defense Forces. Several U.S. soldiers, scientists and Autobots live and work there. Most of the human members of the army leave Area 51 and live at their homes in the surrounding area.

---

A 1969 Dodge Charger RT-SE 440 with supercharger, a Vauxhall VX220 Turbo and a souped up Mazda RX-8 drove along the highway.

"Hot Rod, are you sure Bumblebee said he needed help?" the VX220 said in a female British voice.

"I'm positive Arcee." Hot Rod, the Corvette, said. "Let's go see what he wants."

"This is strange..." Drifter, the Mazda RX-8 said. "Bumblebee should be with Optimus Prime. Meaning they should be alright. Something doesn't seem right."

**Author's Comment: Well that is all for now. I wanted to redo this after watching Transformers on DVD. So what do you all think? Next chapter the Autobots run into a Decepticon trap. Then we learn what that beam of ligh that Unicron sent to Earth, is for.**


End file.
